Kiss and make it better
by Ceres-chi
Summary: Duo is having a bad day but Heero knows just what he needs to make it all better…Pairing: 1x2


Date: 12/17/2013

Warnings: pwp, smut, guy on guy loving….all the good stuff ^_^. Though, also possible clichés and a mushy ending.

* * *

„Fucking SHIT!"

The enraged curse sounded muffled in the upstairs bathroom but did not lack in vehemence nor did it fail to transmit the level of frustration of its instigator to the man currently occupying said room.

Blue eyes darted into the direction of the door and strong eyebrows furrowed in concern over a troubled expression as he paused in his task of folding and putting away recently washed garments. It seemed as if he were trying to burn a hole into the surface of the door with his intense stare, his head slightly inclined while listening closely for the racket going on in the basement.

More choice words reverberated off the hallway walls, closely followed by a frustrated yell and some rattling and banging. For good measure, it seemed.

Next was a hollow metallic clanging, comparable to the discordant sound of poorly fabricated church bells.

Or of someone bashing in the drainage pipes with a screwdriver.

Leaving the rest of their clothing in a pile on top of the washing machine, Heero decided to take action.

* * *

It was just one of those days.

A day when, getting up in the morning, you just _knew_ you had better stay in bed, because nothing good could possibly come of it.

Duo had had this notion earlier, right after waking up from a nauseating nightmare in the wee hours of the morning, which effectively crushed all intentions of sleeping in, not to mention recreational activities of the hot and sweaty kind. Not wanting to disturb his lover, who had somehow managed to sleep through this episode, he'd quietly crawled out of bed, not giving much about that disturbing feeling, due to the circumstances.

Until, on his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water and not bothering with the lights, he'd tripped over the cat in the hallway, apparently on her way to wake her humans in order to demand food.

Needless to say, this encounter had not only been annoying but also damn painful. He'd ended up kissing the floor in a rather embarrassing unmanly sprawl, with a collection of angry red claw marks decorating the back of his calves, courtesy to the cat.

Well, good _fucking_ morning!

Duo was not a pessimistic person but certain nasty experiences during the wars, more than he liked to count or keep track of, had taught him to be…cautious. And this was the reason why the simple notion of 'this does not bode well' had, by that point, grown into a kind of premonition.

With the cat shooed out of the way and the glass of water entirely forgotten, Duo had hobbled into the bathroom, calves throbbing, trying to get rid of the annoying itchy feeling which had seemed to crawl up his neck. A hot shower was what he had needed then, a nice, hot soaking to wash away the lingering traces of his nightmare. He'd shivered right down to his bones, while stepping into the shower stall. Already he couldn't remember what the dream had been about but the suffocating terror it had left him with was usually worse than any remaining mental images. He had enough of those already to last him a lifetime, he'd thought wryly, wanting nothing more right then but to relax his aching muscles under the soothing spray of water and maybe to try and join Heero in bed again, after all.

But then he'd turned on the shower head and his not so peaceful Saturday morning had literally gone down the drain.

A loud gargling noise emanating from the bathroom wall had alerted him to the fact that something was possibly very wrong. Other than that there had been no time to react, as gallons of ice cold reddish-brown water suddenly went crashing down on his unsuspecting, already bruised body. The assault had been so unexpected that Duo had done the unthinkable.

He'd shrieked. Loudly.

In fact, his voice had reached such a pitch that it had brought his lover barging into the bathroom, gun in hand and murder in his eyes, prepared to deal imminent death to any possible intruders that dare touch his lover. Both gun and death glare had been disposed of very quickly however, when Heero had assessed the situation and suddenly he had been right by his side, talking quietly, gentling him, patiently trying to coax his freezing fingers to let go of the shower stall doors and pulling his shaking, sputtering self out into the warmer atmosphere of the bathroom.

Duo _hated_ cold water, hated it with a vengeance because it reminded him of bad things. Terrible and ugly things like a roof-less, rat-infested hell hole of a backstreet shelter, stinking of shit and urine. Like toes blackened and crumbling from frostbite and the eternal, indescribable gnawing pain of a stomach gone without food for too many weeks. Like the almost crippling physical hunger for warmth...a kind face...anything, things that regularly played a leading role in his frequent nightmares. His lover understood, hadn't needed to ask questions, simply wrapped him into his soft, ridiculously fluffy robe and held him until the shudders wracking his body had ceased.

But even while he had been soaking in the comforting embrace of his lover, Duo had sworn death and damnation on their house's old heating system. The water heater would pay, breakfast be damned!

This meant war.

Still only clad in his robe, Duo had marched right down to their work room, retrieved their tool kit and set to work in the basement. If not for the afore-mentioned robe, his approach would have made his former alter ego proud. However, since said robe was not only ridiculously fluffy but also yellow, he'd had more resemblance with a disgruntled chicken than a Death God and it was only due to his volatile attitude and an unintelligible snarl directed at him that Heero decided reasoning was futile and retreat in order to prevent any further unwelcome and possibly irreparable consequences.

After that, it had been only Duo against the heater and he was nothing if not resilient, thank you very much!

Apparently though, his opponent was determined to not go down without a fight.

* * *

Now, several hours later and many layers deeper into the water heating system, Duo was about ready to bust a cap.

He really didn't need this shit. Not on a goddamn Saturday morning after _weeks_ of idiotic, crappy training sessions, when all he fucking wanted was some decent down time. But no, not for him. Because, guess what? His good ol' friend Murphy had decided to drop by again. First, the nightmare to end all nightmares, out to torture and scare him out of bed at 5 _frickin'_ am! Then the cat encounter, resulting in some _truly_ heartfelt love bites followed by that godforsaken, motherfucking shower incident, the blasted heater possibly taking its dying breath, the basement looking like a bomb drop zone and now _this_!

His lover, Heero _fucking_ Yuy, looming in the doorway with _that_ look on his face.

The look that said he wanted to play.

* * *

Half naked on the cold stone floor, his braid a mess, covered in grime and whatnot, Duo tried his best to remain calm. He really did. He even mentally counted down from ten but after repeating said exercise for the third time he still felt like throwing a wrench. And possibly something much heavier.

"Yuy, you have _got_ to be _fucking_ shitting me!" he snarled through painfully clenched teeth.

Because, seriously? Did that guy honestly believe they would be getting it on right now? Here? Like _that_? In the middle of a strewn assortment of tools after he had basically disassembled the whole heater, looking and possibly smelling like something that just crawled out of the gutter? Jesus F Christ, he did not _fucking_ believe it!

"No.", he growled menacingly upon Yuy's determined approach. Clearly, his lover was on the hunt, prowling, stalking him like some dark, sexy predator. That kind of attitude never failed to shift his gears and even now he felt that well-known, delicious tingle deep down in his guts but fuck - he couldn't, not right now! Not with this god damn mess and no apparent solution for his problem.

Though, his lover clearly didn't care, proven by that slight, sexy quirk of his lips. God, that smirk! Duo swallowed hard. That teasing little grin did it for him every time. It promised hours of languid mischief and just thinking about what those lips could do had the little tingle in his guts turn into a full body shiver. Suddenly acutely aware of the tension in his muscles, he almost groaned at the thought of how those lips would feel, soothing away the soreness.

"Yuy..." he growled again in warning, unconsciously flexing his fingers around the wrench in his hand, daring him to come closer. But maybe, just maybe his voice had sounded a tiny bit desperate, because his lover didn't seem impressed by his implied threat. He strode steadily closer, that damn baby blues locked on target, boring into him with dark promise. Duo's breath hitched in his throat. His lover was a man on a mission and what could possibly deter Mission Mode Heero from his directive? Fuck.

Feeling that intense, lustful stare on him, Duo's skin broke out in a delicious sweat and his groin tightened with need. He was suddenly, desperately aware of his dick straining against his robe and fucking hell, he was _throbbing_. A mere gaze from his lover had him instantly, gloriously, _painfully_ hard. He wanted to groan. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rip his hair out from sheer frustration because – god damn it – a guy in his current situation really didn't need a case of blue balls on top of The Saturday from Hell!

"Heero..." he tried again, feebly… and _fuck_ did he want to throttle himself for how whiny _that_ came out. But then, his lover was on him and there was no escape. Instinct kicked in and Duo struggled. He fought like a beast himself, with a fierceness fueled by his frustration but it was to no avail. His lover had clearly anticipated his reaction and simply clamped down on his arms until he couldn't move them anymore.

He might be quick and inventive but when it came down to brute strength, Heero had always held the advantage. The man was a fucking machine, could bend steel with his damn pixie finger! He was one powerful badass son of a bitch with the determination of a Rottweiler. When he drove his teeth into something he didn't let go until he got what he wanted. Usually that kind of stubborn, single-minded attention left Duo with nothing to complain about but right about now it made him want to cave the man's head in, lover or not.

"Yuy, let the fuck go!", he screamed in outrage, kicking and struggling as he was unceremoniously lifted and slung over a muscular shoulder like a bag of potatoes. His lover though, who had yet to say something, seemed not only mute but also deaf. His grip was like steel and he carried Duo into their bedroom all the while stoically ignoring the braided man's verbal abuse.

* * *

In the dimness of their shared room, Duo suddenly flopped backwards. Before he was able to voice his surprise though, he softly landed on the bed, his fall decelerated by his lover's care and strength. It was in him to jump right back up and get in the man's face but Heero's body followed his, unstoppable like a tidal wave, pressing him into the sheets, effectively holding him down. Lips ghosting along his jaw line had his throat constricting and his spine bending, instinctively, closer to the warmth of his lover's body. A moist tongue licked at his lips, coaxing them to open as strong hands gripped his thighs, pulling outwards and up, opening him for his lover's body to settle against his aching groin and he groaned low and deep, trembling, feeling his dick pulse in reaction.

He shook like a leaf, writhing in a fever under his lover's sturdier form, feeling like he could explode from a kiss alone, his frustration and anger mingling with the burning need he felt.

Gentle fingers combed his bangs from his forehead, already slick with sweat. Heero's lips lifted of him and he was there, above him, his eyes softer now, concerned, yet still determined.

"Shhh..." he breathed soothingly into his ear, kissing the lobe tenderly...his neck...his throat... then his eyes. Warm hands stroked up and down his arms, steady and calming, urging him to let go of the nerve-wracking tension in his muscles. It wouldn't work. Almost violent spasms shook his limbs as he fought the frustration, torn between his body's sexual needs and the all-consuming compulsion to finish his self-imposed project at all cost. Fuck, he shouldn't be doing this! Not right now, when their basement resembled a war zone but God...was he fucking _horny_.

Heero, sensing his lover's plight, continued his ministrations with unerring patience. He gently peeled Duo out of his robe, gliding his palms, his fingertips over his lover's shivering body, smoothing warmth into his skin and raining tender kisses all over his face and neck. Under this persistent erotic assault, Duo arched and moaned throatily, clenching and unclenching his hands in the sheets. Slowly, Heero felt the tension bleed from his body as his lover finally surrendered to pleasure.

Unconsciously, Duo spread his legs further, rocking upwards into Heero's equal desire, hungrily clawing at his clothed back.

"Off..." he groaned, voice breaking after that single word but Heero understood and complied with his wish. His shirt was last to go and after shrugging it off hastily, their lips met in another torrent kiss, tongues delving deep and stroking...stroking...drawing deep, greedy moans from both of them. Slick from sweat, they rubbed against each other's skin with abandon, Heero trying to control the almost frantic undulation of Duo's hips in his effort to glean more of this blinding pleasure.

His spine arched at an impossible angle, Duo licked hotly at Heero's lobe, drawing slightly chipped nails down his back, drawing him closer and doing his best to crawl into his lover's skin. He tilted his hips just so Heero's dick would slide between his buttocks with every downward thrust.

At this, Heero shivered hard, a full body tremble that shook his entire form. His hips rolled involuntarily once, twice against Duo's ass before he managed to reign himself in, his directive another one. Duo groaned piteously as he lifted himself off him but he licked the sound right off his lips and gave him his tongue to suck upon. Fingers skimming up Duo's arms, Heero raised them slowly above his head, encouraging him to grip the headboard.

"Please..." Duo breathed on a desperate thread. Lifting one leg he rubbed up against his lover's ass, wriggling to bring them into closer contact again, needing his heat, needing to come...but this time Heero prevented him.

"Shhh...I know. Soon, my love." Heero crooned against his ear, kissing him deeply, swallowing his tiny whimper, sliding scarred fingertips over the sweat-slicked skin of his chest, his lips trailing closely behind. A little involuntary hiccupping sound released from Duo's lips and he tried again to press closer, anticipating a touch there that never came. Another helpless moan and he threw his head in frustrated need but then Heero's fingertips skimmed across his belly and he was quivering, damn near losing it all right then and there as his lover's tongue stabbed deeply, erotically into his belly button. A tortured cry ripped from his throat and he arched violently, feeling the pleasure coil in his guts like a tightly wound spring ready to release had it not been for the sudden, restraining hand around the base of his rock hard dick.

He groaned helplessly but Heero left him no time to catch his breath as nimble fingers grazed the head of his cock, gently coaxing back the foreskin, opening him up for the lavish pleasures of his lover's tongue. Warm, moist breath descended on his dick followed by a broad swipe across the head and finally the excruciating sensation of Heero's tongue stabbing roughly, greedily into his slit. By that time, Duo was bucking uncontrollably, his mind gloriously blown away as he was drenched in blinding heat. One of his hands let go of the headboard of its own volition and he buried it deeply into Heero's thick, messy locks, holding on for dear life as Heero's lips closed around his dick and swallowed. His throat felt raw from vocalizing his passion and he was moving...straining upwards into his lover's hot, torturous mouth, striving for that final burst of light, so close to exploding...so close...

But then, Heero's mouth lifted off him and hands stroked along his thighs, gentling him as he fell back on the sheets, the pleasure so poignant that tears leaked from his eyes.

"God, 'Ro...", he rasped, feeling his lover's lips press a gentle kiss against the inside of his left thigh before he moved lower, laving his balls, licking along his crevice...

Heero had a firm grip on Duo's hips as he lovingly bathed the slightly crinkled skin of his sack with his tongue, all the while watching him closely from below, every quiver of his lips, the rise and fall of his heaving chest, his nipples hardened from the sexual want traversing his body...his shivering, trembling form. In the throes of passion, Duo could be astonishingly, endearingly vulnerable and Heero sensed that he was reaching the end of his rope. It would take little more for him to attain release, yet Heero didn't relinquish his tight grip around the base of Duo's cock. Not yet. His lover needed this. Needed to let go completely and Heero would make sure that his orgasm would be earth-shattering.

Spreading the globes of Duo's ass with his fingers, he touched the tip of his tongue to the tender flesh of his lover's entrance. His skin felt soft there, warm and pliant. Adding a little more pressure, his tongue slipped past the tight ring of muscle, stabbing mercilessly into his lover's heat. An almost violent twitch of Duo's hips was his answer but Heero's grip held fast and he repeated his tantalizing touches, gently, generously licking around the outer ring before delving deep inside again and again, imitating the act of fucking.

A high-pitched, tortured cry tore from Duo's abused throat as he lost all control and Heero, knowing the signs, reacted quickly. His mouth moved to cover his lover's dripping cock and he finally released his hold on him, his fingers trailing swiftly down, plunging deep inside his body, finding that spot that would make him feel his release so much more keenly.

And Duo fragmented into a million pieces. Wrapped in the cocoon of his lover's arms, his pleasured cries muffled against his throat, he shattered into star dust, ripped apart by an orgasm so sharp it left him blinded and deaf for several heartbeats. Even after the waves of pleasure finally ebbed from his exhausted body, he was barely able to open his eyes, let alone move his limbs.

He was dimly aware of soft, feathery kisses being pressed to his shoulder and fingers gently caressing strands of his hair, as his body shivered with the aftershocks, coming down from an incredible high.

Humming softly, Duo nuzzled up against his lover's body, lazily reciprocating kisses on any patch of skin he could reach in his languid stupor. A quiet chuckle drifted to his ears as one of those kisses happened to land on Heero's nose. Duo grinned tiredly, head nestling on Heero's chest, hugging him tightly and listening to the comforting, relaxing rhythm of his beating heart.

"You know me so well, 'Ro" he whispered into the silence, his voice already muffled and sleep-slurred, contorted through a huge yawn. Heero smiled softly at Duo's almost timid admission, breathing another loving kiss on his mussed head and simply holding him tight. His own need stood heavy between his legs, yet he felt content and a sense of accomplishment.

"Sleep, my love. I have your back." he promised, holding his lover close to his heart.

And Duo, trusting him implicitly, drifted slowly off, knowing that in his lover's arms he was safe.

* * *

END

Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. ^_~

~Ceres


End file.
